$\left(-4x + 9\right)\left(-x + 8\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -4x \cdot \left(-x + 8\right) + 9 \cdot \left(-x + 8\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -32x - 9x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 41x + \left( 9 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 41x + 72$